1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor control device, an image forming apparatus including the motor control device, and a motor control method executed by the motor control device.
2. Related Art
In terms of motors used in image forming apparatuses, executing motor speed control and position control accurately is required. Therefore, typically the control method used is switched between speed control and position control and setting gate values are switched depending on the portion in use, when accelerating, when decelerating, or when stopped.
For example, in an image forming apparatus including multiple motors that drive multiple rollers for an image carrier like that proposed in JP-2005-338364-A, a motor control device that executes motor speed control and position control accelerates and decelerates the motor according to predetermined acceleration and deceleration curves when the motor is started or stopped, and switches the gain of a motor control loop to execute speed control or position control of the motor during image formation and at times other than during image formation.
However, the above-described method involving switching the gain of the motor control loop of the motor speed control and the position control depending on the situation necessitates complicated switching, thereby complicating the configuration of the motor control device.